videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fisher-Diver
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Bosses *Captain Connell Guffins Guffin 1 Dear diary... I bought a diary today. Writing seems like fun. A secret diary seems a little counterproductive, though. Someone else has to read it eventually. In case someone else ever does, hello there! My uncle used to tell me about how my dad was a fisherman. He fished for a living for over twenty years. I don't know how he did it. That kind of dedication seems like it would be rare. -Captain Connell Guffin 2 Dear diary... Another week gone by. The water was particularly beautiful today. Still don't know what to do with these diaries. Who can I give them to? What if I say something embarrassing and they judge me for it? What a conundrum. You know, a long time ago, fishing fascinated me. It was such a beautiful idea. It's gotten a bit mundane now. I still do it anyway. Haven't thought of anything better. Guffin 3 Dear diary... I feel like I'm only fishing to tread water. Or maybe to stay afloat? Both expressions seem appropriate. I was almost bitten today. These moments are starting to become the real life of the occupation for me. A little excitement was definitely nice, but it wasn't enough. Never enough. Guffin 4 Dear diary... Another week, more fish. I feel trapped. I don't have the equipment for any other kind of hunting. Trapped by my possessions. On another note, it still seems wasteful to be writing all these diary entries without having any plans about who to give them to. Need to figure this out soon. Guffin 5 Dear diary... I wonder how much money The Store makes? I bet the guys who run it never have to work. Never have to catch fish for sixteen hours straight. Never have to wake up dreading the day. I feel like I've had a huge advantage in my fishing career-I inherited my father's stash of guffins when I started. My uncle still had them sitting around somewhere and he gave them to me. Maybe that's why I find it all kind of unsatisfying. I don't feel like I earned this. Guffin 6 Dear diary... I spend some time thinking about the fish today. Being hunted like this must seem so... unexpected. It's time for a change. I think I found a way to solve both of my problems. An audience for my diary and some new thrills for my fishing. Today's a good day. Guffin 7 Dear diary... I can't tell anyone about the plan. Can't let anyone know. This has to be just for me. Everything's coming together. I think it's going to work. Getting nervous. Have to stay focused. Guffin 8 Dear diary... Today's the day-I'm going to start scattering these diaries in the ocean. I found a fresh new fisherman who just started yesterday. If you're reading this, I guess you've finally gotten good enough for the top license. I hope you've gotten good use out of the guffins, and I hope you've enjoyed my rambling. I'll see you soon. -Captain Connell Guffin 9 Showtime. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games Category:Flash Games